


Fantastic Boys And Where To Find Them

by Orchard_Thief



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Multiple Storylines, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchard_Thief/pseuds/Orchard_Thief
Summary: "So why did you dance with me?""Because I would much rather dance with you than anyone else in this castle, Oliver."While working for MCUSA as a service from the Ministry Of Magic, Oliver Wren encounters an old friend, an old flame, and attempts to help him on his quest in America.Newt Scamander x Male OC
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Male Character(s), Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. - Prologue -

**Author's Note:**

> This story focusses mainly on an M/M relationship during the early 1900s. Please enjoy.

_"But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." - Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

** _ Prologue _ **

The smell of salt gusts past as I step off of the boat and onto the concrete docks of New York. Coat billowing in the wind, I survey the port and make my way over to the guards at customs. The voyage from Great Britain had been a long and hard one. With Grindelwald on the rise, non-magical transportation was the only way to get between countries. Yes, it was inconvenient, but it was also more safe for the wizarding and non-wizarding community.

There weren't many people arriving today and of those who were, I had definitely packed the lightest. There were children with luggage sacks almost the same size as them, women with excess amounts of suitcases, and men with trunks upon trunks. Perhaps they were returning from Britain or moving to the United States. 

"What's in the case?" The customs officer asks, nodding towards my bag on the ground. "Not much, by the looks of things."

"You'd be surprised," I say lightly, tugging my old scarf tighter around my neck. "I'm quite good at folding clothes and making sure my books will fit."

"Put her up here then," He says, banging the table in between us. "How long are you going to be in America for?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I have a work visa and depending on how well I go, I might get an extension," I reply, putting my case on the table. He opens it and finds my neatly packed clothes, folded and rolled up. "Is that all for today?"

"It is. Welcome to New York," The customs officer says, shutting my suitcase and stamping my passport. "Enjoy your stay, sir."

I leave in a hurry, looking out for an MCUSA employee who would take me to headquarters and settle me into the American lifestyle. I stand up tall, my head looking for someone not quite fitting in amongst the crowds of Muggles greeting their family members and friends. A man with light hair stands off from the rest of the crowd, head bowed down low. I slowly begin making my way towards him, weaving in and out of the foot traffic.

"Oliver Wren?" A female voice rings out across the pier, making me spin around. A woman with short brunette hair and a long grey coat walks towards me, her eyes meeting my own. I glance back over to where I saw the man earlier, only to see he had vanished from sight. A sigh escapes my lips and I quickly cover it with a small smile before turning back to the MCUSA employee.

"Hello," I say, extending my hand out once she's close enough. "I'm sorry, but they didn't say who I was supposed to be meeting-"

"Tina Goldstein, Auror," Tina says, firmly shaking my hand. "I'm here to escort you to HQ."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Goldstein," I say politely. "Shall we?"

"The International Communications and Travel Department has been looking forward to having you. They say you're the best there is."

"That's because there aren't many Curse-Breakers who work for the Ministry," I say dryly as Tina slips her arm around my own. "No one really wants to get cursed or hexed by a necklace from overseas. Besides, Gringotts doesn't make their employees wear uniforms which is a bonus-"

"Gringotts?"

"It's a bank in London."

I feel the space around me suddenly tighten and my surroundings blur, the pier disappearing from sight. My feet hit solid ground again outside of a very tall building, the transom above the door highly detailed. Tina drags me in through a small door set off to the side, clearly not going to the same place as the rotating doors being used by Muggles.

"Excuse me," A dark-haired man says as he moves past us. I step to the side and skim my eyes over him. He has a long coat on and a briefcase in hand. Much like myself, he had a long scarf on. Unlike myself, his scarf was not blue and silver.

"Mr Graves!" Tina suddenly says, causing the man to stop. "This is Oliver Wren, he's the new English guy in the Internation Communications and Travel Department."

The man turns around, approaches us and extends his hand towards me. I take his hand and firmly shake it. I can't help but briefly cast my eyes downwards as I shake his hand. Jesus Christ.

"Percival Graves," He says with a small smile. "I'll be working with you personally from time to time, as well as Mr Abernathy. Maybe you can actually help us with tracking Grindelwald."

"I'll try my best to, sir," I reply, meeting his gaze again.

Graves nods politely and steps away, continuing his way towards the elevator. As we progress further inside, I see a large magical clock hanging from the high ceiling as people rush around underneath, all of them talking urgently. Minute owls were flying everywhere and house elves were cleaning up any droppings they could find. I watch an elevator rise high into the air and vanish from view, taking whoever was inside to a different part of the headquarters. Just off to the side, a house elf cleans wands as witches and wizards read the paper.

"Wow," I say softly, taking it all in. 

"Welcome to the Magical Congress of the United States of America, Mr Wren. Enjoy your stay," Tina says, gesturing around the hall. "I'll take you to your department and you can get started whenever you're ready."


	2. Chapter One - The Case

_"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." - Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

** Chapter One - The Case **

"WREN! WE'VE GOT ANOTHER BASTARD!"

I let out a groan and get up from my desk, deserting my hot lunch. Today had been incredibly hectic as a large number of packages arriving from all over the world and a lot of them with hexes and curses. It was the Christmas month and many sour relatives had decided to curse their perhaps not-so-loved ones living in America.

"How many is that today?" I ask my colleague; Nathan Sprouse. I run a hand through my dark mop of hair, watching him glance at a scrap of parchment with numbers and spells jotted down on it.

"That's the fourteenth with a langlock jinx, but the twentieth one with a combination of curses, hexes, and jinxes. There's definitely more than that in there, but I can't tell what they are. Nothing too extreme though," Sprouse sighs, poking a small box with his wand. "Why do people feel the need to do this? They know it's all going to get checked and they'll get fined."

"Because some witches and wizards think they can cast good enough undetectable charms," I mutter, pulling my wand out. I take throw my coat onto a nearby chair, revealing my suspenders and dress shirt. "Everyone knows that MCUSA isn't always as thorough as they should be. Ready?"

"I take offence to that," Sprouse replies, holding his wand out in front of him.

"That doesn't mean it's wrong, Sprouse. On three. One... Two... Three... _Cistem__ Aperio!_"

As soon as the words leave my mouth, the door to the room flies open and someone rushes in, throwing our attention off the box completely.

Suddenly, I'm hit with a multitude of jinxes and hexes, a possible curse in there too. I go flying through the air and crash through a large shelving unit we had full of other parcels. I inhale sharply through my nose, my body paralysed and tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. I could feel an itching sensation all over my body and something sharp protruding from my head. I look upwards to see a large set of antlers growing from my skull.

"Oh," I hear someone say as Sprouse rushes over with his wand drawn, frantically waving it through the air. "Sorry."

"It's fine," He says, casting the counterspells he needed to make me go back to normal. "No permanent damage, though sometimes I wish it was. These antlers would definitely make an improvement."

I feel myself loosen up and wriggle my toes around in my shoes, an unpleasant onset of pins and needles setting in. My fingers are the same.

"I was looking for a Mr Wren? Miss Goldstein told me to find him. An English guy just got brought in and he needs his case checked for anything," a witches voice echoes through the room. "She said he'd be in here."

"That'd be me," I say, my tongue finally unstuck. I frown and slowly stand up, ignoring my antlers for a second. "Did Goldstein get her job back?"

"No sir," the witch replies. "I owe her a favour, that's all."

I nod and turn to face Sprouse.

"Don't try open any more parcels on your own," I warn him, looking him in the eye. "Hanks might be able to help you, or even Pierceson, but don't try to do this alone."

"I'm not a complete idiot you know," He replies with a smirk, looking at my antlers. "Besides, I can't mess up this pretty face. You don't have to worry though."

Ignoring him, I bend over and pick my own wand up, waving it through the air. The antlers disappear, making me look normal again. I dust my shirt off and look over at the young witch, waiting for her to lead the way.

She turns towards the door and starts walking away, her heels clicking loudly on the wooden floors. I tuck my wand back into my waistband and hurry after her. The witch leads me through the department floor, going down the twisting corridors.

"The English guy apparently has some magical creatures he wasn't supposed to have here," The witch says suddenly, interrupting our silence. "He let one go in a bank full of no-maj's and then one got involved, but he got away before the guy could obliviate him. Apparently, he keeps them in his case."

"He broke your statute of secrecy?" I say with a frown. "I still don't understand the problem you people have talking to Muggles - or no-maj's as you Americans call them."

"We can't risk them finding out. They used to hunt us all down and proceed to burn us at a stake in the name of God," She replies. We stop outside a door and she turns to look at me. "The name's Rosa Harris."

"Oliver Wren. Am I in here?" I point my finger at the door, waiting for an answer. Rosa nods and I give her a small smile. "Thank you."

I push the door open and find myself in a spacious workroom I hadn't been in since I had first arrived at MCUSA. Inside the room, a large mahogany desk sits facing towards the door with numerous bookshelves surrounding it. This was a small briefing room, sometimes used as an office. Running a hand across the tabletop, my finger comes away clean. I slide over the desk and sit down in the chair on the other side. It was one of those large red chairs on wheels and it was _very _comfortable.

I pull out a random book titled, "Monsters Of The Magical World" and begin reading, waiting for whoever is supposed to come to see me. I read about dragons, about trolls, and about harpies, focusing my attention entirely on the book.

A loud knock on the door grabs my attention and I quickly place the book down on the desk. The door swings open to reveal Tina Goldstein, who I hadn't seen for a very long time, and none other than the devilishly handsome Percival Graves.

"Mr Graves, Goldstein," I say, greeting the pair of them as I stand up.

"I see you found the right place, Oliver," Graves says, gesturing around the room. "Or did Rosa show you?"

"Miss Harris did, sir," I reply. "Is the man I'm talking to here?"

Graves glances at Tina who looks down slightly, a guilty look on her face. She nods and looks out into the corridor, making a beckoning motion to someone outside. I listen to a set of footsteps making their way along the creaky wooden floorboards, the steps even in between each footfall.

"Wren, let me introduce you to Newt Scamander," Tina says, glaring at the tall wizard who had suddenly appeared at the doorway. My gaze meets his and I feel myself freeze, shock setting into my system. "I suppose Harris filled you in on the way here?"

I blink and look at Tina, struggling to comprehend exactly who was in front of me at this very moment. Newt had a look of surprise on his face too, almost mirroring my expression. He had a blue coat on, along with his old Hufflepuff scarf. My mouth goes dry, a sudden numbness spreading over me.

_Newt._

And Pickett too, apparently. The Bowtruckle peers at me through a small gap along the lapels of Newts coat, getting a good look at me.

"Yes, she did," I finally say, forcing a smile onto my face. "Mr Scamander, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, take a seat." I look at Graves, switching my attention to the other man. "This should only take around five minutes at the most."

I gesture at the empty chair across from me and nod at Graves. He gives Tina a look and steps out of the room, closing the door behind himself. I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding and slowly sit back down in my chair, not letting myself look at Newt just yet. I hear him sit down and place his case on the ground.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Newt says softly.

"In a way I have," I reply, looking at the man before me. His legs were crossed over each other and his eyes were glued to my lips, his old habits kicking in. "The last time we saw each other..."

I let out a small cough and shift in my seat, memories from my younger years flooding my mind. Yellow and black, blue and silver, and the many shades of green found in the forest. 

"The last time?" Newt echoes, his face becoming slightly pink. "Christmas with my family, wasn't it? Before the war started?"

"Y-yes," I say quietly. "Theseus had just gotten his job."

I tilt my head to the side, looking at him carefully. He hadn't changed much. If anything he had matured from his more boyish face, which wasn't a bad thing in my opinion. His freckles still stood out against his skin, giving him a slightly innocent appearance. I let my eyes wander to the opening of his coat, wondering if his build was most likely as toned as it had been when we were teenagers.

_You are at work._

"What are you doing here, Newt?" I ask with a sigh, looking back up at his face. 

Pickett crawls out from his hiding spot and promptly begins moving around the table, looking at the number of books in the room. I feel the corner of my mouth quirk upwards, watching him as he slips off of the edge of the desk. He hurries along the floor and begins climbing the bookshelf, making small noises as he struggles over each ledge.

"I got caught by an Auror, I thought that much was obvi-"

"No, I meant in New York, in America," I interrupt. "You're a long way from home and already in trouble with a foreign magical government. I'll do my best to help you out, but you'll need to tell me why you're here."

"I'm trying to get a birthday present, but I had my Niffler escape at a Muggle bank," He says, sheepishly. He reaches out to Pickett who leaps from the top of the shelf and onto the palm of his hand before crawling back up his sleeve. "There's only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskins in the whole world and he lives in New York."

I say nothing, but continue to stare at him. I watch his eyes briefly flicker upwards and meet my gaze for a brief second before they quickly return to looking at my lips. I push a stray hair out of my face and drop my hands to my lap, unsure of what I should do with them.

"Why are you sitting behind that desk, Oliver?" Newt asks quietly. "You never seemed like the type to work in an office. You always used to talk about travelling and doing something thrilling for a job."

"Well, I'm in America aren't I?" I say bitterly, scratching the back of my hand. "I got hit with a few hexes this morning as well which was exciting-"

"Yes, but you're working for MCUSA and you want something more. The book on this unnecessarily large desk says so."

"Look, Newt, I've changed," I say firmly, picking the book up and placing it back on the shelf. "Not everything is how it used to be when we were at Hogwarts together. I'm not the same boy."

"Some things never change," Newt replies, looking me in the eye. "Never."

I open my mouth to retort, but slowly close it and pull my wand out instead. His eyes widen a fraction as he reaches into his pocket, but not before I flick my wand and levitate his case onto the desktop.

"Not you," I say as the case lands with a soft thump. "I couldn't and I wouldn't."

"It hasn't been the best of mornings," He sighs, relaxing. "I lost a Niffler in a Muggle bank and then had an Auror ambush me just outside of it, not to mention the Muggle I let get away."

With a small smile, I wave my wand through the air and wait for any sign of magic to appear. I frown and wave my wand again, only to get the same result. Giving the suitcase a poke with my wand, I come away with nothing once more.

"You haven't charmed your case?" I say, wanting confirmation from the man. He frowns and stands up, fiddling with the latches on the case. He opens it slowly, revealing different types of pastries and cakes, amongst a few other types of hand-baked items.

"Bugger," We both whisper at the same time.

I hear the handle on the door begin to jiggle and Newt promptly shuts the case, fixing the clasps up. The exact second the case shuts, Mr Graves strides in with Tina floating around by the door.

"So, what's in Mr Scamander's case?" He asks.

"Funny you should ask," I reply dryly. 


	3. The First Chapter Of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first flashbacks to when the pair were younger :)

_"Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, even if it's not in the way we expect them." - Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

** Chapter Two; The First Chapter Of Friendship **

_Many years ago..._

"RAVENCLAW!!!"

I take the large hat off, grinning stupidly as the large hall of people erupts into cheers around me. Hopping off of the stool, I make my way down to the table of people in blue ties. Their eyes shine with excitement as I take my seat next to my school family.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" A bright-eyed girl says to me, a large smile on her face and a shiny badge on her chest. _Prefect_. "But, most importantly, welcome to Ravenclaw!"

"Thank you," I say, somewhat shyly. "What's your name?"

"Edith McCarthy," She replies and extends her hand to shake my own. "Fifth year Ravenclaw prefect. Half-blood."

As the hall quietens down, I see the boy I sat with on the train. He wasn't looking at the rest of the children being sorted, but more or less at his own plate. He looked lonely. Around him, other children were slowly sitting down and quietly talking to the older children in his house. He, however, wasn't talking to anyone. I can't help but feel bad for him.

It doesn't take long for the sorting to finish, but by the time it does, I can feel the ache of my stomach begging for food. I watch as the Headmaster stands up and silence the hall with a wave of his hand.

"School, while you enjoy this feast which is about to be set before you, remember classes start tomorrow and I do not want any tardiness," He says, his eyes scanning the crowds of children sitting at the long rows of tables. "Prefects will be dishing out punishments for those who are late or missing class. So will the caretaker."

And with that, food fills the dishes set in front of us and we begin helping ourselves to a plentiful dinner. I sit, staring at the headmaster. Edith notices and puts a hand on my shoulder before bending forward to whisper into my ear.

"What's your blood status?" She whispers, keeping an eye on the headmaster. 

"Blood status?" I ask with a small frown.

"Ah, you're a Muggle-born," She says, nodding in understanding. "Blood status just means if your parents were witches and wizards or not."

"So?" I say with a shrug and tear my gaze away from the headmaster, starting to poke at different foods before putting them on my plate. Edith sighs and moves her hand off of my shoulder, starting to eat her own meal. She passes me a bowl of stew, watching me quietly.

"A word of advice," She finally says. "Don't give the Headmaster any reason to dislike you. Do not be late, if anything, be early to your classes. Study hard. Make sure you stay under the radar. We all know he's a pure-blood supremacist even though he constantly denies it. He is head of the Black family, after all."

"The Black family?" I ask around a mouthful of steaming food.

"An absolutely manic, pure-blood crazed, family - most of which are the products of, technically, incest," Edith says simply. "They despise Muggles and Muggle-born. My mum said they disown family members who even remotely support Muggle rights."

I stare at the man again, watching him talking to several other professors at the table and passing food between them. I watch him subtly ignore one woman who was dressed in similar clothing to what you would see in middle-class Muggle London. Her face falls slightly and another professor, a man in a grey waistcoat, comforts her. 

I shake my head and eat the rest of my meal in silence, listening to the older students talking around me. I can't help but glance back over at the table where the boy I sat with was eating. He had a roll in his hand and was quietly nibbling on it, still talking to no one. He looks up and meets my gaze before looking away again. 

_Curious._

Dinner finishes far too quickly and soon, Edith and another older boy are leading us up a large staircase to a tower. This was apparently where we would be living for the next seven years of our life, even though we would be swapping rooms annually. I look around the large room in awe, taking in every little aspect. I look at the portraits of witches and wizards, the statue of some lady called Rowena Ravenclaw and the large fireplace filled with roaring orange flames. 

Feeling incredibly giddy, I race up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and search for my name. Once I find the right door, I fling it open and peer inside. It was a luxurious room, five four-poster beds each with their own hangings so we could have our own private space. I look at the foot of each bed where there was a trunk, neatly placed. I hear other boys running up the stairs and turn around to see four other first-year boys coming straight towards me. Standing to the side, I let them run in and jump on their beds. 

"Wow, this is amazing!" One boy says, rolling off of his bed and onto the floor. "Everything is so cool here!"

"The best bit is there are no parents!" Another boy laughs, stripping from his robes. "We can stay up as late as we want to!"

"Yes, but there are teachers and prefects," A boy says, running a hand through his dark hair. "There are rules, and we have classes on most days too."

"Oh shut up, you're no fun." A boy with an Irish accent says, rolling his eyes.

I slowly edge towards my own trunk and open it, carefully taking out my wand and placing it on my bed. I quietly get undressed and change into my pyjamas, barely listening as the other boys talk nonsense.

"Well, for starters, I think we should all introduce ourselves," The Irish boy says with a yawn. "I'm Patrick."

"George," The boy who rolled off of his bed says, grinning. 

"Edward," The dark-haired boy says.

"I'm John," The last boy says, dropping his robes off of his bed. "What about you?"

All eyes fix themselves on me and I fiddle with one of my buttons on my shirt.

"My name is Oliver," I say quietly. 

"Alright, men," John says, nodding and standing up. "We've got to do something fun tonight. I have a proposition for all of you."

***

"When you said something fun I didn't imagine it involved running through the hallways around a school we don't know at midnight," Edward sighs as we roam down a long passageway. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No clue," John says cheerfully, taking a left. 

I shake my head and begin mentally retracing our steps. Hesitating slightly, I stop following the other boys and turn around. I start walking back down the corridor, watching the portraits sleeping. The moon casts strange shadows through the windows, creating patches of darkness where anything could be hiding. 

The castle is silent as I struggle to find my way back to Ravenclaw tower, the only sounds being the light snores made from the portraits. I look ahead of myself, keeping an eye out for any professors or the caretaker the Headmaster mentioned. Making a right turn into a familiar corridor, I take my time walking and getting a good look at everything. The shining cases of amour stand ominously against the wall, watching me walk past. I shudder.

Suddenly, a set of footsteps head my way. Thinking quickly, I jump to the side and roll behind a tapestry Edith had pointed out earlier since it had an empty space behind it. Peering around it, I see the boy from the train compartment running down the hallway. 

"Hey!" I whisper loud enough for him to hear. "Over here!"

I hold the tapestry back for the boy and he slips right in beside me, fitting perfectly. I drop the tapestry and he clamps a hand over my mouth, stopping me from talking. My eyes widen as I listen to a heavy set of footsteps run past and a person muttering under their breath.

"Damn first-years, they always pull something like this on the first night..." A deep voice mutters. "Those prefects need to keep a closer eye on those kids!"

After a few seconds, the boy drops his hand from my mouth and I take a deep breath. 

"Thank you," The boy says softly. "I'm Newt."

"Oliver," I reply. "And don't worry about it."

We stand there for a few seconds before Newt sticks his head out from behind our secret hiding spot and surveys the hallway. He grabs my hand and pulls me out into the open with him, a small smile forming on his face.

"I haven't been that close to getting in trouble since I stole my brothers wand to make a dung bomb," Newt says sheepishly, looking at my face but not making eye contact. "I thought I was going to get caught by the caretaker."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," I reply. "That wouldn't have been the best thing to listen to in all honesty."

We chuckle quietly before Newt lets go of my hand and glances around, scratching the back of his neck. 

"We should probably head back..." I say, my voice trailing off. "I don't feel like getting in trouble on my first night."

"That sounds like a good idea."

We start trekking back down the hallway, comfortable in each other's silence. So far, I had talked to him more than my own dorm mates. I don't know what it was about him, but something drew me in and made me happy. I look at him curiously, noting his freckles and how his eyes were constantly darting back and forward across the hallway. He too was dressed in his pyjamas and was barefoot.

Without any warning, loud shouts explode in the hallways behind us and disrupt the silence, causing the pair of us to jump.

"That will be the other boys in my dorm," I say, my eyes wide. "I completely forgot the caretaker would find them!"

"Well," Newt says, looking behind us and reaching out with his hand again. "Let's start running."

I grab his hand and we take off in the dark corridors, laughing as we run. Somehow, in some way, I know this is going to be the start of an amazing friendship.


End file.
